1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an area measuring apparatus designed to take an object of measurement with a TV camera, to measure the area of the object on the basis of the television signal corresponding to the area of the object and to store the area data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional area measuring apparatus employing a vision system stores and an enormous image data in a large scale memory, such as an image memory, and calculates the area according to a predetermined computation algorithm on the basis of the image data stored. However, the conventional planimetric apparatus of such a constitution including a large scale memory is very large in size and needs costly softwares.